


the first step (are you ready?)

by AthenaDione



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Raven-centric, Romantic Soulmates, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaDione/pseuds/AthenaDione
Summary: Today is the day.A song-fic based on 'A Thousand Years' By Christina Perri[One-Shot]
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	the first step (are you ready?)

Today is the day. 

_ Heart beats fast.  _

She rouses from consciousness with butterflies in her stomach, but it does nothing to deter her from opening her lavender eyes with a smile gracing her lips. Fortunately she is awake before the others and she takes a quiet moment to slip on her satin robe in search of a warm cup of Chamomile tea. 

The walk is calming and helps a little, but her thoughts are still swirling with everything that still needs to be done before this afternoon. 

Alfred is really great at anticipating her needs and has one ready for her in the kitchen, and she accepts it gratefully. She inhales deeply, allowing the steam to caress her, willing the butterflies in her stomach to still. 

_ Colors and Promises _

A small wind beckons her to step out onto the balcony of the third floor of the manor, a direct view of the courtyard below. It’s buzzing with activity below as the servants paint the yard in swaths of lavender and plum. The sun is still rising and it casts a warm, pink and orange glow. 

Dawn has always been her favorite time of day, despite what most of her friends might think, and this day in particular is more beautiful to her than any other day she’s had the privilege to wake up to. 

_ How to be brave? How can I love when I’m afraid- to fall?  _

“Good morning Raven, are you ready to get started?” Kori asks, walking up to her with a brilliant smile making Raven respond with one of her own. 

“Yeah.” She says, taking a deep breath. They both look back out at the courtyard and her hands grasp her mug tighter almost imperceptibly. Repeating her mantra softly, she thinks of him. Love blooms in her chest, chasing away the shadows. 

_ But watching you stand alone / All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _

Plunging into the unknown is terrifying, but she smiles knowing that she will be doing it while holding his hand. He’s always had that ability- to ease her worry and fear. 

_ One step closer _

All she can do is laugh breathlessly when all of her friends swoop in at once to take care of preparations. They lead her over to the master bathroom where she’s promptly sat down in one of the stools in front of a grand, decorative mirror. They swoon over her encouragingly and lovingly and she can’t fathom how she ever deserved such great friends. No, not friends-  _ family _ . 

They joke the entire time, throwing sarcastic barbs and quips at each other in a playful manner. Raven takes it all in stride, even manages to be still when they get close to her face to curl her hair and apply her makeup. It’s light and simple, they tell her, because she doesn’t really  _ need  _ it. 

She’s gorgeous, they say, and Raven rolls her eyes and laughs when they tell her that he won’t be able to keep his hands off her when he finally sees her. Her stomach flips and she wrings her hands in her lap, sparing a glance at the time on her phone. 

It’s almost time. 

_ I have died every day waiting for you / Darling don’t be afraid  _

He had asked her one day,  _ “Do you believe in soulmates?”  _ She remembers furrowing her brows in confusion at the randomness of it, wondering why he would ask her such a thing. He would never believe in such a childish romantic myth. But she placated him anyway (as she can never refuse him anything; answers included) and gave it some thought. 

_ “I suppose it’s a possibility that soulmates exist. If they do, then I am sure that you are mine habibi.”  _

He had cocked his head at her then, as if he were searching for something more, but she didn’t know what else to say- what else he wanted from her. But then he smiled softly, and leaned down to kiss her forehead slowly. He had murmured something into her hair, something in his native tongue that she couldn't interpret. 

It’s the little moments like that one that wander to the forefront of her mind as she shuffles out of the room, Kori close behind with her hands full of the train of her gown. Just beyond the threshold leads to the aisle that she will soon walk down to meet her beloved. 

_ I have loved you for a thousand years / I’ll love you for a thousand more _

He knew before she did, she thinks. He had always been perceptive, one could argue just as much as her- even without the power of empathy. And he waited for her patiently, though it took probably years for her to realize that she was completely and irrevocably in love with him. 

When she told him he smiled knowingly and smirked at her.  _ “Of course you do habibti.”  _

Any response she would have said was suddenly lost when he captured her lips with his, running his hand through her hair and holding her in an intimate embrace. 

She nearly chuckles out loud when she remembers that she had caused the power to go out in the entire east wing of the Tower during their first kiss. 

_ Time stands still / Beauty in all she is _

In a few short hours she is standing, dressed in delicate, white lace, and when the procession starts to play she is overwhelmed at the sudden intensity of emotion and tears form at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. Kori is there, saying the most ridiculous joke she can think of so that she chuckles instead, blinking them back. Kori helps her adjust the veil that falls gracefully down her back and Raven clutches her bouquet of lilacs in her hands a little tighter. 

“Thank you Kori.” 

“You are most welcome Raven.” 

_ I will be Brave / I will not let anything take away / What’s standing in front of me _

Her entire life had been a series of battles in a war that she never thought she could win. She had fought with everything she had, to defeat her father and demonic heritage. She had known that her chances of success were slim to none. 

But he believed in her. 

And they had  _ won.  _

There is nothing that her father can say, to deter her from the promise of a  _ long _ and  _ happy _ future that awaits her. 

_ Every breath / Every hour has come to this _

She never cared for weddings; because of how she came to be. But Bruce insisted that they give traditional vows here at the manor, in front of their friends and family. And she decides she will make an exception for this one moment, even if the ceremony is more for show than anything else. Because he’s more than worth all the time it took painstakingly planning every nuanced detail, to make this one day absolutely perfect. 

“What a beauty.”

Raven glances up to see Constantine holding his arm out to her charmingly and she smiles and places one hand at the crook of his elbow. 

She’s a bundle of nerves when there’s a pause in the music and then it’s her turn to walk down the aisle. 

“Ready little bird?” He asks and raises a brow. She knows that he can see through the nervous smile she gives him but doesn’t comment on it and she’s thankful for that. Nodding twice, she takes another breath and takes the plunge.

_ One step closer _

They all stand as one when she first steps out onto the soft grass of the courtyard. Everyone who is important to her is there and then some but she doesn’t even look at them. Her heart beats rapidly in her chest when Constantine leads her further down the path. There’s a flash of fear when she thinks that she might trip over her dress but then her eyes meet his and she can’t help the quiet choked sob she releases when his aura caresses her in his warmth and love and adoration. 

Everything fades away except for him and he smiles at her softly, then visibly swallows back an emotion. 

He’s so beautiful and more than she could have ever imagined. His lavender tie compliments his gray custom-tailored suit and brings out the emerald in his eyes that capture her attention completely. 

Nothing else matters, only him and his promise. 

_ And all along I believed you would find me _

Her soul  _ sings  _ in tune to the low and gentle symphony of stringed instruments and flowing piano notes, and her eyes stay on his when Constantine leads her up the steps to where he stands just under the white arch graced with greenery and plum-colored flowers. 

And as she meets him she can’t help but think of that conversation they had on the roof of Titans Tower. In this moment she is certain that soulmates _ are _ real and that he  _ is _ hers and always has been. And from the look in his eyes she also realizes that he knows this too- has all along. 

The array of emotion behind her coming from their friends and family is not enough to distract her from the joy she feels when she finally places her hand in his. 

_ Time has brought your heart to me _

Time is irrelevant when it comes to the love that they share for each other and she can feel that not even this earth can contain it. 

Ever since she had peered into his mind the bond had been forged; unbreakable. Even now it beckons and soothes her as the officiant begins the ceremony. 

Her eyes scan his face, takes in his gentle smile, wanting to commit every part of this moment to memory. Her chest swells with an emotion that she can’t name because it’s more than passion, more than love, it’s something else entirely that goes beyond what they both can comprehend. 

Her heart is still pounding and all she can think about is not locking her knees because she’s starting to feel light-headed. Damian squeezes her hand in his reassuringly and gives her a smile that really does take her breath away. 

_ I have loved you for a thousand years _

There had always been a piece of her soul that longed for fulfillment. She never believed that this was something she could have, yet she’s standing here in front of her beloved. And although the vows they will commit in a few moments will be nothing in comparison to the bond that they share, she finds herself blinking back tears once more. 

He squeezes her hand again and her eyes flick up to his knowing that she can feel his own nervousness in his aura, in anticipation of the future that they have promised to build  _ together _ .

Thankfully they don’t have to speak their own vows in front of everyone- neither of them really cared to speak publicly. Instead, they imitate the minister’s words and then Damian is sliding the wedding band on her finger. She looks down, and is shocked when she sees that it is made of Azarathian gold. When her gaze travels back up to his face she doesn’t miss his mischievous grin. 

She purses her lips and sends him a wordless thought down their bond that she will definitely be interrogating him on how he managed to get his hands on Azarathian gold. His smile only grows wider and he inclines his head towards the ring bearer who is holding out his own wedding band that’s fashion out of that same gold. 

Plucking it from the pillow delicately, she nods her thanks and takes his hand, noting every line and scar, every rough callous and every flaw. His hands have carried so many burdens, so much heartache, but the ring that she slides on his fingers chases away every malevolent thought of his that brushes against her empathy. 

Captured by his gaze, she almost misses when the officiant asks her if she takes him to be her lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health, ‘till death do us ‘part. The words don’t move her, not as much as the swell of emotion in Damian’s aura when he says “I do,” claiming her as his wife. 

Damian nearly chuckles when she’s caught off guard, a blink of her eyes the only show of her surprise, and she can’t help the playful grin on her lips when it's her turn to say “I do.” 

_ I’ll love you for a thousand more _

When they’re officially pronounced they both break out in matching grins, and she only has a second to prepare when he reaches out to take her face in both of his hands and pulls her in a searing kiss. 

Her soul reaches out to his own and they envelop each other and this time a tear does slide down her cheek because she never thought that she could be capable of love. And their bond hums in the back of her mind, proving to her that she is more than just a shadow of her father and that she doesn’t ever have to resign herself to the fate that had already been written for her. 

He gently swipes his thumb across her cheek, brushing her tears away, then pulls her close in an intimate embrace, folding her into his chest. 

“My wife.” The word rolls off his tongue as if he’s tasting them curiously and the word sounds foreign and strange but not unwelcome and she smiles against his chest. 

“My husband.” She lifts her face and stands on her tiptoes to plant another kiss against his lips. The music starts again, a more congratulatory tune rather than the melodic reverence that had played earlier. The officiant ushers them with a wave of his hands and Raven grins when Damian pulls back and offers his hand to her.

“Ready, habibti?” He says and she smiles softly, placing her hand in his.

“Always habibi.”

Then, they take the first step towards their life as one, as husband and wife,  _ together _ . 


End file.
